Red Moon Raising
by Shirogane
Summary: Second of the Red Moon series - When Squall learn the truth...feather's fly and Cid will do anything to get out of the Seifer's revenge for not keeping his big mouth shut.


Red Moon Raising

-

-

-

AU Final Fantasy VIII

-

-

Declaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy, merely written for fun.

Sequel to Red Dawn Descending

-

-

-

--*--*--*--

Mukul cursed which ever deities he had ever heard off as he pick himself and the two younger trainees up from the cold ground where they had stumbled in the filthy back alley ways of the ever grand Deling city.

At age twenty five, Mukul had consider himself as a very resourceful agent since all his colleagues had die off one by one since they had started working for their boss ten years ago. Laguna Loire was a fair man, a kind of man where people were willing to do anything to make sure that their President will not be crowded with too much paperwork in his office.

It was suppose to be a normal mission where he and his group of trainees were suppose to check the area where two of their own had been station and fail to communicate for the last week.

It was routine, it was simple. And it had turn into where one of his younger trainee had gone missing in many of the sharp and confusing turns in the darken maze that was the alley of the city while he and his remaining two students were running for their lives away from something that seem so ugly it make those monsters from the Cry look like cuddly bunnies.

"Sir- Sir! I-*gasp* I can't run anymore." The smaller of his students, Tacha, a girl that just past her sixteen birthday gasp desperately for air as her body ached and her chest felt like it was going to explode in pain.

They had been running for nearly three hours straight since they escape the well hidden laboratory that had capture their missing agents.

"Sir, can we stop for a bit?" Elam was breathing rather heavily, even he had the best physical condition out of rest of his peers, it was rather taxing to run in fear for hours to end.

Mukul too had to lean against the dirty wall beside him for support. Fear, worry, and rage burn into his mind as he recall what exactly were they running from flash in his mind.

Them. The monsters they were running from had been his friends. Mukul bit heavily on to his lower lip drawing a trail of blood leaking down his chin.

How could they!? What kind of inhumane beings could have turn someone of their own kind into mindless monsters that know nothing but killing?

The older man thought darkly. The new President of Deling had done it. He had wanted an army of unbeatable warriors and he had got his wish-

"SIR!" At his students' cry Mukul belatedly look up from where he was standing and the last thing he saw was the deformed feature that once being the woman he had dared to love despite all their rules of no intimated relationship among them.

"NO!" Tacha's high pitched cry rang in his ears as he felt sharp clawed hands rip out his heart and he knew no more.

--*--*--*--

Zana Ludoslav glanced the countless time at man seating across from him in the train that was heading toward Esthar.

Even he had never really meet the man before, the tell-tale ribbon scar that slash between those cold eyes, blond hair and a weapon no one other than the Commander of Balamb Garden had mastered laying on his hip and with the pictures and information Esthar Intelligence agency had provided regarding every most dangerous person in the little black handbook that every agent must memorized.

Seifer Almasy had been listed just right below the slot of Sorceress Ultimecia and above Esthar's own nightmare, Sorceress Adel.

Zana didn't know it was either his good luck or his misfortune that when he was separated from his group during their escape in Deling, he had literally ran into the Sorceress' Knight in his attempt to get away from the monster that had turn to trail him as rest of those beasts continue their chase upon his teacher and friends.

The trainee agent had to suppress the shudder that threaten to break through at the memory of how skilled the Knight was in killing and why the man, merely a boy who was just one year older than him had made it to the top two in Estharian Intelligence Agency's black list.

And most importantly why Mukul had always warn him not to mess himself with someone that was way above him in either rank or skill if an agent want to survive longer in their line of work.

The monsters that their group had witness had been stronger than anything they had seen didn't even have a chance when the blond hair Knight slash through them like they were nothing more than block butter that was made to spread on to the bread.

Zana's glaze once again fell onto the Knight who was resting his eyes and fell downward where the black gleaming steel of the gunblade.

The Knight had called it, Hyperion. Zana mused, he had once try to wield a gunblade, it was among many of the weapon choices in the trainee program but he and many other of his peers had given up when they could not even bring out one tenth of a gunblade's potential when they tried to wield such awkward weapon.

Belatedly remembered that in the note attached in Seifer Almasy's name in his little black book that it was stated the Knight was the only other Gunblade specialist beside the war hero Squall Leonhart. Two enemies stood at the different side in a Sorceress war that shared the same form of weapon, had been the only two known gunblade masters that had complete control over their chosen weapon before either of them hit twenty and sharing much more with the twin scars that mirror each other between their eyes. Scars that had cause no less amount of rumors that had start flying around when one start noticing the uncanny familiarity between Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart.

Zana's thought sudden turn back to where he was 'accidentally' save by the Knight last night because the blond hair man was bore and wanted a challenge. Which, Zana thought with dark amusement, that monster was no challenge at all to the dangerous man.

And…the trainee sadly lower his head. In the morning during where he was following the blond Knight seeing that Seifer Almasy had been the lesser of the two evil that was after him, they had come upon the officials that was cleaning out the dark alley behind an abandon building.

Zana had nearly shriek when the older man just grabbed him by his neck and threw him in the next shadowed corner behind the coffee shop that they had planned to grab something to eat.

At first the trainee didn't thought anything about the clean up crew dress in ominous black uniform, he didn't even get what the Knight had said to him that he was now alone until he saw that one of uniform man throwing a set of weapon he was very familiar with.

Elam's twin blades, it used to belong to the other's late father and pass onto him when he was admitted into the trainee program.

Weapons that Elam had treasured and wouldn't let anyone else touch it.

Zana felt sick as he was caught between throwing up and crying as he watched the officers dragging out three body bags and locking the white unmarked car then drove away.

He had taken a step toward the alley where those men walked out from but he was stopped when a gloved hand grip tightly on his shoulder. In the end he had break down and scramble away throwing up what ever was left in his stomach which was nothing more than acidic water against the wall and choke back the sob.

He was lucky that he came upon the man that was so strong that he rival one of an all powerful sorceress and survive because of him.

He was unlucky to be the only one from the group of four that departed from Esthar one week ago that will return and report his findings to their leader.

Zana unconsciously look at the man across from him again and nearly let out a startle gasp as he found glittering blue green eyes staring back at him with amusement. Unable to control his own reaction, Zana had blushed darkly as he tried unsuccessfully to pretend he was not staring at the man.

The photos and static that the Agency gave them did nothing to warn him that exactly how attractive and handsome the Sorceress' Knight was in person!

Zana mumbled beneath his breath. The only pictures they got of the Knight did not do him justice of how much desire the blond hair man could bring out in others when he wasn't being down right scary, picking on them with his sharp remark and cutting words.

"We'll be arriving in Esthar in an hour or so, I trust you won't stumble in your own city and get yourself kill before you deliver whatever you find in Deling to your superior." The smirk that twist the blond's lips into a teasing manner and make Zana blushed even darker shade of red than before.

The way the Knight had phrase his words would make one think that the trainee was going to trip down the stairs on his own two feet and cracking his skull while he was walking up toward his leader's office make the seventeen year old growled like an offended cat but caught himself before he say something that will tick off the unsettling knight whose mood change so fast it was exhausting just to watch him.

"Thank you, I do appreciate that you had protect me on my way back to Esthar even I believe it's not me that make you come along in the first place." Zana bowed his head and show his gratitude toward the man that had once help a Sorceress that nearly destroy their world for saving his life.

Seifer Almasy didn't say anything rather than gave him an annoying teasing smirk and remain silent until they stop in Esthar Station. Zana looked back after they had gotten off the train he was about to ask where the knight was going that he found himself alone in the platform with countless people moving around.

The blond had disappeared.

The trainee quickly scan the crowd around him, he had just saw the man seconds ago, it was impossible for anyone to clear the distance that fast in the crowding station. And yet after nearly a minute of looking, Zana had sighed as he admit that the Knight was able to walk out on him without him even knowing.

If Seifer Almasy wasn't a Sorceress' Knight, he firmly believe their agency would have done anything to get him to work for them. He had the stealth that could make their own Stealth instructor look like a fumbling three years old baby.

Zana shook his head at the random thought as he dive into the sea of people that was a rushing crowd of the midday rush in their city and make his way back to the agency. He was lucky enough that the Ultimecia Knight had unwittingly protected him and he'll make sure to report back before his luck ran out like his friends.

--*--*--*--

After he finish reading the detailed report that Bavol, the head of Esthar Intelligence Agency personally brought in two hours ago, Laguna Loire, the current and much beloved President of Esthar found himself landed with a giant problem that was no less deadly then an upraising of a Sorceress and a nice side-effect he had become well acquaintance with also known as a mega headache.

The veteran soldier slammed his forehead against the shinny surface of his much used desk and called for his trusted advisor and best friend.

"Kiro." He didn't need to say more than his friend's name into the com attached his desk for the dark skinned warrior to notice that he was beyond stress and quickly slip into the President's office through the hidden door that link through to his own office with a hidden passage. Which Laguna had misused more than once to sneak out of his office when he should be working.

"Is something wrong?" The exotic fighter frown at the worried mark that look unbecoming of the hyper active man that act like he was twenty years younger than his own son that he just reunited with after the recent war.

"Kiro, remember what I mention the day before that Bavol was complaining to me that he was loosing his men too fast." Laguna took a deep breath to calm himself as he hand the thick stack of well written paper to his friend.

"That we've lost them in Deling in a rate that wasn't normal." Kiro nodded at his words as he took the papers and start scanning them, he was not even through the first page that he felt dread settling down in his stomach.

"Bavol sent another team, one of his best tracker teams to find what had happened to them." Laguna closed his eyes. They had been Esthar's best agents and they…

"They found them, or should I say those missing agents found them." Laguna said bitterly. They were his people… how could they…

"What happened?" Kiro had long stop reading when he notice his friend was near the edge of hysteria.

"I have never believe I would say this but there were some people out there that actually make Adel look harmless." The dark hair man spat out as he grip his long hair to stop the sudden flare of pain at the back of his skull.

"They turn them into monsters, one that was stronger, faster and more deadly than any other monsters out there and use them as well train hunting dogs. Bavol sent thirteen agents to Deling and only one trainee make it back." Laguna let out a bitter laugh.

"And it wasn't for the fact that 'Ultimecia's Knight had save the boy, the kid wouldn't have come back to Esthar alive! Can you believe it! It had been a Sorceress Knight that save one of us while the ones we protected from the Sorceress were the ones that was trying to kill us!" Kiro pull the other man into a tight hug. It was time like this he hated himself for making Laguna stay in Esthar and become the President.

The man had a soft heart for the people but not all the people have a kindred spirit toward him.

After letting all the pent up emotion out, Laguna had become strangely silent but still embracing the warrior like he was the last line that held his sanity in check after being betrayed over and over again in the years he had been in his position.

"What should we do now?" Kiro asked softly.

"We need to take care of those monsters and the scientists that were creating them." Laguna added with a cold tone that was nothing like his normal bouncy behavior but more like his estranged son's own apathy.

"We need to take care of who ever behind them and make sure no one will try something like this again."

"Do we have enough information for the SeeDs to take them?" Kiro asked while one of his hand was rubbing the other's man trying to calm him of his emotional state.

"Yes, we do. Bavol did some digging with what ever the trainee brought back. It was enough to warrant half of Deling's government will be replace after we're through with them." Laguna slowly ease himself out of Kiro's hold and settle back into his chair.

"What's the deal with Ultimecia's knight?" Kiro asked, he had heard what Laguna had yell out earlier but didn't quit understand how a Sorceress Knight have to do with this. He didn't even thought the Knight had gotten out of the Time Compression at all with no sighting of him since the war eight months ago.

"Seifer Almasy was in Deling the night our tracker team escape from the laboratory while three members of the team were dead because of the monsters that were sent after them, the second youngest trainee was separated from his group during their run and came across the Knight who, according to the trainee was bore as stiff and was loitering around the back alley itching for a fight which he had decided that the monster was as good as one could get." Laguna smiled slightly at how the trainee's own dialogue report had sounded. He didn't really know Seifer Almasy but at the way Cid Kramer and Edea were acting so protective of him when the governments were trying to pint capital punishment on the knight trying to use him as some form of scapegoat for their own action during Ultimecia's raise the man get the feeling that there were more than what it seems in the recent war.

There must be some alterative reasons behind Seifer Almasy's apparent betrayal of his fellow comrades. At least from the way Cid was acting Laguna get the feeling that the Headmaster was hiding something about the young man.

"And? The Knight killed the monster then what happened?" Kiro asked.

"He came along with the trainee back to Esthar but he disappeared on the boy." The man arched a look at the other man who seem return to his usual bouncy attitude.

"Disappeared?"

"Ummhmm. According to the trainee who seem more impress than he should be that Almasy seem to just vanish into thin air while they were in middle of the crowds in the station platform." Laguna make a sound. He have to admit even grudgingly toward a former enemy for being merely a Knight of a Sorceress, Seifer Almasy did seem unnaturally strong.

From what Selphie had told him, they barely able to defeat the Knight and it was usually Squall against him with rest of them along to help out when the Knight was always fighting alone.

"We got a Sorceress Knight in the city and you didn't even sound the alarm!?" Kiro nearly shriek at the piece of news that Laguna had belatedly tell him which earn himself a weird look from the man.

"He wasn't a Knight without a Sorceress. And he didn't seem so bad according to the reports."

"LAGUNA!" Kiro yelled which made the other man duck out of the way as the lean fighter nearly over thrown his desk at his haste to get up from where he was kneeling to comfort him.

"Cid and Edea are putting their own heads on the line to keep him off the hook from rest of the world. And I don't think they would just do that for anybody." The President said with surprising insight toward the people he knew.

"Laguna…" Kiro sighed heavily as he pressed. "If you're unwilling to set out a city wide alarm at least get someone to track him and make sure he isn't doing anything he shouldn't be in Esthar."

"We could send out agents but I highly doubt our people will be good enough to keep up with someone like him." Laguna shrugged as he comply knowing that if he didn't do something even he was sure Kiro knew it was a pointless action, his advisor and dear friend will nag him till the end of his days.

--*--*--*--

Gisella Darlen had been the Headmaster Kramer's secretary for nearly five years to date and she was good at what she do and was given the trust of the older man for her professionalism. After all being the direct secretary of the man that runs an institute of mercenaries there was bound to be things he wouldn't want anyone to know. She knew that she was able to stay in her position for this long was all due to the fact that she knew how to kept her mouth shut regarding Cid Kramer's skeletons in his closet.

And she knew that among those dead skeletons there was at least one very much alive and so important that Cid would do anything to keep it hidden.

And that had been Seifer Almasy.

Gisella mouthed the name soundlessly as she pour herself a cup of freshly brew coffee as she was alone in the small break room not twenty feet away from her post by the Headmaster's door.

She remembered the first time she had met him. She was seventeen back then, so very young and so very green as she just being hired as Headmaster's secretary due to the mysteriously missing one just before her.

She hadn't put much thought at the sudden absences of the secretary before her but thinking back now she knew the solo reason why she was given the job was because her processor knew too much and didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. That was what she first then but after she had 'accidentally' missed filed one of Cid's journal entry. She finally found out the real reason behind Verrill's disappearance.

That man not only find out about who Seifer was to the Garden, he had dare to use it as a blackmail against Cid. The Headmaster was not about take something like this from one of his subordinates, for the betrayed trust the man had got him permanently 'removed' for good.

It was the second year in her job that she found out about Verrill and the next time she saw Seifer coming in to see the Headmaster he had knew right off the bat that she had found out. She probably gave herself away from the way she was glazing intensively at him, which she had never done so before.

It was the first time he had stopped in his track and turn to face her. From all the times she saw him and the times she didn't when he was being summoned by the Headmaster to take up missions that was the very first time he had spoken directly to her.

"Are you curious about Verrill?" His voice had been weird by then, a boy changing into a man and his voice had sound strangely off to be normal. She remembered wondering at that moment if that was one of the reasons why he hardly spoke to anybody other than necessary. His question stirred up the morbid curiosity that lay deep within her, the strange voice of an even stranger boy had tempted her in a way she had never believed as she leaned forward closer to the weird boy that was no more than fifteen of age and yet held so much secret that Cid would even killed to kept it quiet.

"Verrill was a man who knew little control, what do you think happened to those who dares laid their unworthy hands on me?" The expression on her face must be one of pure shock and unbelieving as the blond hair boy's head arched back and laughed as he turn away and walked into the Headmaster's office closing the door behind him and leaving her in her amazement.

Gisella let out a rather endearing smile as she remember what had happened during her third year as the head secretary. Her long-time SeeD boyfriend had dump her for some nameless brainless daughter of a wealthy man. She was devastated not to mention more angry and hurt than she could remembered being.

After calling in sick for three days to scream, yell, brood and cursed in her own dorm at her bastard of an ex-boyfriend she had return to work looking like she was about to blew up at the next thing as so much look at her wrong.

But when she finally gotten up to her own desk outside of the Headmaster's office she found the files that was piling into mountains that was threatening to topple over with a mere breeze.

What she didn't expect was the bouquet of nicely arranged flowers that was placed right in the middle of her desk with a note that wasn't signed.

He wasn't worth it. Was the single sentence written in the small card slip between the flowers.

She had smiled for the first time after her break up. There's no doubt as to who sent her the flowers. Out of everyone she knew only one person had spoken with such cutting words that really meant well and the only one that would do something this nice but wouldn't leave their name.

The following day when Seifer was called up, she had given him the brightest smile she had in her deposal and earn herself a trademark smirk from the blond.

Gisella smiled remembering the good days where Seifer was still in the Garden to brighten up her day with his mischief and trouble making. She giggled at the thought that she was probably among the selected few that actually found Seifer's antics funny rather than troublesome.

When the secretary return to her desk with her cup of coffee firmly in hand she notice that the light on the terminal was blinking.

A new message.

She quickly placed down her cup and click the incoming message and after reading the short coded note on the screen the woman beamed with renewed cheer that wasn't in her before.

It was an encrypted note to her. A code only two people knew in this world. It was the code that Seifer use to contact her when he wasn't sure if the machine he was using was 'clean'.

Gisella quickly scribbled the message onto a piece of paper and deleted the mail from the terminal computer. It was the first message they had receive from the blond in nearly a month of no words of his safety. Even if the note wasn't saying it's urgent, she'll treat it as urgent anyway.

She quickly knock onto the Headmaster's door and even before she got a reply she had burst into the office with a cheerful smile and it froze when she belatedly notice who were in the room with the Headmaster.

"Headmaster there's an urgent message from Mr. Almasy-" Her words die in her throat at the cold calculating stares of their newly appointed Commander Leonhart.

Oh shoot! She cursed mentally at herself for forgetting to make sure that if Cid was alone or not.

Cid simply closed his eyes and control the urge to slap his hand to his forehead. He quickly snap out of the shock that Squall had found out about Seifer keeping contact with him and gave his secretary a pointed look at the piece of paper she had in her hand.

Gisella had flinched at the burning look the cold commander had directed at her hand or should she say at the message she had all but stuff into Cid's hand and turn and ran out of the office to escape the explode of temper the Lionheartless only shown when Seifer Almasy was involved.

"Seifer Almasy had given you an urgent message?" Squall turn his freezing glare at the older man who just finish reading the note and burn the paper with the lighter he had always place on his desk.

"Yes. Seifer had always inform me with events that will involve the Garden." Cid nodded, he knew without any doubt that as long as Seifer was involve, Squall will never quit until he knew the bottom of it. And he too felt the secret behind Seifer's action had been withheld too long from Squall.

"Why?"

One word. A very simple question and yet Cid didn't know where to begin. Why indeed… Seifer's action, the war and everything started back decades ago but Cid knew that wasn't what Squall was asking.

The boy was asking why Seifer had hid from them. Not showing up at all after the war and not even a word to him to let Squall know that he had survived.

Cid didn't have answers to that. In fact he had no answers to most of what Seifer did nor his reasoning that seem otherworldly to the older man who could never follow his train of thoughts that seem to jump faster than a hyper active bouncing bean on sugar high.

But he will tell what he knew to the boy. The boy that belong to Seifer as much Seifer had belong to him.

The boy that have been Seifer's son in every way other than in blood should know that the bitter rival that he believe had been set out to make his life miserable want nothing more than give him the world.

--*--*--*--

Squall had all but slam the door at Cid's face after he finish listen to what the older man had said about Seifer.

It's a lie. Everything he thought he knew about the other boy had been a giant big fat lie to the brunet.

_"He was so proud of you that he brag to me about the scar you gave him."_ Cid had look at him with knowing eyes when he said that.

Squall touch the matching scar on his face with an unsteady hand. Expect the unexpected. That had been the lesson Seifer had taught him. Cid said that the blond was proud of him for able to scarred him back. That he had kept the scar to show the world that the boy he taught was good enough to take on the one who mentor him.

It was a game. The moment that Seifer had taken Edea's place as Ultimecia's right hand the blond had started his lesson to him.

Underneath the underneath. Cid had told him with something akin to pity in his eyes and said that despite the unorthodox and unconventional way of Seifer's method the blond had always being the only one that teach him about survival in this world.

"Seifer had single handedly taken care of how your education was going to be. Edea only taught you the basic of ability to read and it was Seifer who care for the rest. Even though I had always told him that his methods were too harsh for one as young as you back then but I couldn't argue the fact that you have turn out to be exceptionally well and one of the most formidable fighters in our Garden." Cid had pause with hesitation during his explanation.

"Seifer Almasy had want nothing more than make you stronger than him since he had decided to make you his protégé when you're five and he had done nothing more to make sure you'll have less than the best the world have to offer." Although Cid believe it was impossible for anyone to be stronger than Seifer. The blond was in a league of his own for his monstrous power and knowledge and reasoning no one with an ounce of sanity could kept up with.

Squall had hissed in anger as his rage bubble in his mind. It made sense now, all the nagging feeling he got during the war against Ultimecia make perfect sense now. Cid had just provide him with the real reason why this war was so easily won when they have face a Sorceress from the future with power stronger than Adel and yet a group of almost green mercenaries were able to defeat and kill Ultimecia in just few months time while Esthar had fought to over thrown Adel for years to end.

All because they have Seifer paving a road to victory for them. Everything fell into place from the out of character action of the blond in the radio tower to when he held back during the times the group had went up against him to the many little things that just conveniently appeared to aid them during their quest after the Sorceress.

He should have die. Squall touched his chest where he remember the possessed Edea had impaled him with large shard of ice and got threw over the platform. He should have died and yet he had woken up with healed wounds alone by himself while he was in an enemy's turf.

And the time in D-District, he had felt so confuse as to why Seifer kept on asking what SeeD was. Seifer knew what SeeD was, he had always know what SeeD was and what Garden was created for, Hyne, the blond was the one that had told him in the first place during their years of pitting against each other. And yet all the wounds Seifer had inflicted on him could be heal with a few cure spells, it had hurt a lot when the blond was torturing him but all those wound were superficial and done no permanent harm in any way.

He had chuck all those nagging feelings of weird things that bugs him in to the back of his mind and after the war where all the excitement and high settle down he was lost in his new responsibility as the Commander and trying to repair what the aftermath of war had cause to the Garden to really have time to think pretty much about anything.

And yet here he was, standing in the Headmaster's office and giving out the report of how the new batch of cadets had done in their Field exam when the older man's secretary burst into the room yelling out the name of someone that he had thought was out of his life forever and found out that everything he had believe he knew about the other was nothing but a cover.

Seifer, his annoying, irritating older brother since they met in the orphanage. Almasy, the arse hole of a jerk that pick fight with him and landed him in more detentions than anyone's record in the Garden to-

Seifer Almasy, the lone agent of Balamb Garden that wasn't SeeD but the only man that held the highest successful assassination score. The one that taught everything he ever knew by his odd infuriating ways and the one gave him the ultimate challenge of becoming his enemy.

An enemy that will never raise a killing blow at him.

Squall thought bitterly. They had fought a war that they could never loose because the right hand man of their main enemy wanted them to win.

The whole thing was a test. It's Seifer's test to see if he had learnt anything he had taught into heart.

He had been fooled. Squall thought with a sneer and yet deep within him, he couldn't stop the warm feeling that had surge through his mind at the though of someone care for him enough to do all these crazy things.

Determination set root in his mind. Right now Squall Leonhart was more determine than ever to find Seifer Almasy.

When he did find the blond and come face to face with him, he will hit him so hard that the blond will feel it for days. And after showing exactly how he felt of the stunts Seifer pull on him…

Squall will probably hug him. For the man that have done everything in the only way he knows how to care for him. To a man that was more of a father to him than Cid Kramer or Laguna Loire could ever hope to be.

Even if he still confused over the fact that how could Seifer have the ability to start something like this back in the orphanage when he was older just by one year and yet from the way Cid had said about the blond he got the feeling that Seifer was way older than just eighteen…

Oh well, he'll know when he beat the answers out of Seifer. Squall shrugged to himself as he head out of his room aiming to interrogate Cid into giving him Seifer's location.

--*--*--*--

"...Are you sure it's wise to tell him about Seifer?" Edea materialized into the Headmaster's office the moment the brunette close the door behind him.

"It was for the best." Cid smiled at his wife who smile back at him with a strange glint in her eyes.

"It might be for the best but it seem it's time for both of us to get out of here. I do not fancy myself in the receiving end of Seifer's anger." Cid chuckled but his face was already two shade paler than usual.

"Of course..."

---

End


End file.
